Twisted Sister
by emptyXpromise
Summary: After what she did to her, Theresa never wanted to see her again. But with a father who doesn't listen, they end up at the same school. With her hatred to the point of spilling over and her newfound powers, Theresa won't let it happen again. She's not losing Jay. JxT/ slight JxOC/ OCxOC


A/N: CotT does not belong to me in the least… sadly…

* * *

Jay held tight to the door, the wind making his eyes close. "T-theresa, could you slow down?!"

"Why? This is so much fun!" She laughed, throwing her head back, eyes closed as she drove. Jay could feel his lunch coming up and he bowed his head, closing his eyes tightly and pretending he was on solid ground. And not in that red convertible her father bought her. "Fine, fine." She seemed almost upset about it as she slowed their speed, the wind blowing not so harshly. He waited a few minutes before he raised his head again. "You look a little green, Jay. You alright?" He didn't reply, his head pounding as the fear slowly left his body in the form of shaking breaths.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Look! Oh, Terry! Hi, Terry!" Jay looked to their right, a familiar red convertible cruising along beside them, a blonde girl smiling. In all honesty, he had to say she was pr—"Terry! Hey, come on! Say somethin'!" She was leaning over the side, pouting at Theresa. Theresa kept walking, eyes looking ahead of them, set on the school. "Terry, come on… I'm family!" Theresa snorted and, noting that Jay was falling behind, staring at the blonde, she scoffed.

"Come on, Jay." The blonde set her eyes on their fearless leader, a smirk curling on her lips.

"Jay, hmm?" Theresa's eyes narrowed darkly and she turned, finally stopping. The smirk didn't leave the blonde's lips. "So predictable, Terry. You get so jealous so eas—"

"What do you want, _Stephanie?_" The girl waved her hand and the guy beside her nodded, pulling the car over to the curb, killing the engine. She smiled, leaning her arms against the door, smiling up at Theresa, who glared down at her.

"Me? Nothin' much. Daddy thought I should start school here. With you." Her smile widened and from the look Theresa was giving her, Jay was afraid she may soon use her abilities outside of the Cronus-induced situations. "We are, after-all, fam—"

"Family, I know. Thank you for reminding me." Jay stepped up, about to become the peace-maker. "That's great, Stephanie. Just great. Now what do you really want?" Stephanie's eyes flicked to Jay and she raised a brow. "Don't _even_ think about it, Stephanie."

"Or what?" Stephanie's voice was soft and cute, blinking up innocently at Theresa. Theresa copied her look.

"Try it and see." She returned to her normal self, turning and grabbing Jay's arm. "Come on. We're gonna be late." He looked over his shoulder at Stephanie as Theresa dragged him away. The blonde lifted a hand, a lazy grin stretched across her pink lips.

"Nice meetin' ya, Jay. Hope we get along." Jay was about to respond in kind when Theresa pulled him around the corner and onto school grounds.

* * *

Neil was admiring himself in his mirror when something dropped into the chair across the table from him. He blew out a breath, rolling his eyes before returning to turning his head from side to side to assure himself that no, that wasn't a pimple. "Herry, what have I told you about trying to be stealthy? It just doesn't work for you." He raised his eyes, taking in the beautiful blonde smiling softly at him. "Oh. Well. You aren't Herry." He set his mirror aside, turning on the charm and giving her his most dazzling smile. "Can I, help you with something?" She leaned her elbow against the table, her hand curled against her cheek.

"Maybe you can. I'm Stephanie." She held out a perfectly manicured hand, her head tilting lightly to the side. "You… look familiar. Have we… met before?" He took hold of her hand, jumping right in at this opening she so wonderfully gave him.

* * *

Theresa slammed her locker and Atlanta raised a brow at her uncommon rage. "Hey, Theresa? You alright there?"

"No! That stuck-up, no-good—GAAHH!" Atlanta nodded slowly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders hesitantly.

"Trixie again, hmm?" She led her away from the locker before she hurt herself, knowing that the head cheerleader for New Olympia High could easily get on Theresa's nerves. "Let's just go to lunch."

She had no idea what they were walking into.

* * *

"—And that's how it all happened!" Neil smiled brilliantly at the girl, who was watching him quietly. Her eyes had never strayed from his face as he spoke, she didn't even register when his friends sat down around them.

"That's so amazing… I've thought about modeling, but I was always too afraid to try it out." She let her eyes travel down, before looking back up at him. "You're really…"

"Annoying?" Archie offered, him and Herry laughing at the look Neil sent them.

"Inspiring." They choked, staring at the girl and wondering if something was wrong with her. "To go after your dream, to make it come true… To still have friends and have a life outside of it…" Her eyes drifted off to her left as she leaned back in her chair. "I'm a little jealous, actually." She was quiet and Archie looked to Herry, who shrugged, just as confused as he was. "Oh, Theo~!" She rose from their table, smiling up at the boy who was walking toward them. "I missed you." The boy, a blonde lanky teen with green eyes, smirked.

"Yeah?" He cast his gaze at the four seated at the table she had just recently vacated. "Seems you were doing pretty well without me, _babe_." Her smile became darker and Archie and Herry reminded themselves not to drool too noticeably.

"Jealous? Aw, Theo, you know you're the only one for me."

"_Stephanie…_" Odie winced at the dark voice of Theresa, their resident psychic, who was glowering at the blonde couple, her hands curled into fists. Atlanta looked confused, but in the loop enough to know that the two of them together would be a very bad idea.

"Oh, Terry, hey." Stephanie's eyes shifted left and right. "Hey, where's Jay?" Theo wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her back towards him. "Mmm, Theo, Honey, calm down."

"I should've known you'd be here, Stephanie…" Atlanta was edging closer to their table, leaning in close to get their insight and ideas on what, exactly, was happening. "It's not going to be like last time! I won't let you just walk all over me again!" The five of their group of seven looked at each other curiously. Theresa? Being taken advantage of? Really?

"What? Me? I'd never!" They could all tell Stephanie was lying. She wasn't trying very hard. "I don't remember anything. Enlighten me." Theresa looked like she was about to kill someone and they all inched away from their telepathic friend.

"You were kissing my boyfriend! Ethan, remember? Ethan Richards!" Stephanie gave her a blank look while Theresa was fuming, her form shaking in contempt.

"Oh. Yeah. Him. _Soo_ not worth my time. What a drag." Theresa let out a shriek of rage but before she could lunge at her, Jay was there, holding her back. "Ohh~! Jay~! There you are~!" Theo rolled his eyes. Jay looked at her distractedly, continuing to hold the enraged redhead back.

"H-hey, Stephanie. Theresa, you have to calm down, alright?" Stephanie flipped her hair back, pulling away from her boyfriend.

"Why're you bothering with her? She's, like, totally no fun. At-all. Daddy said I would like it here, hanging out with Terry. But it's not any fun." She kept her gaze on Jay, looking back at the boys she had spent the better part of an hour with. "Well, maybe not all of it." She winked and Theresa renewed her struggling. "Theo, I'm bored. Take me home?" She batted her eyes up at him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders once again, leaving the cafeteria with her. Jay waited until they were well and truly gone before letting Theresa go.

"I hate her!" If it wasn't so childish, she would stomp her foot on the ground in a tantrum. Jay nodded slowly, taking a seat at their table. Her moment of rage passed and, drained from her venting, she sat beside him, slumping down and resting her head on the table. "Why did she have to come here?" The others were waiting for her to explode again, not use to seeing her _really_ angry and not wanting to risk setting her off again.

"I suppose your father thought it would be nice to have the both of you attend the same school." She snorted and Archie and Odie exchanged looks.

"Stephanie's my cousin." Atlanta nodded, leaning her elbows on the table and peering at the girl opposite her.

"So, uh, what's all this about her and your boyfriend?" She questioned calmly. Jay winced, shaking his head quickly, trying to ward her off this path. Theresa groaned, her forehead hitting the table. Atlanta gave a single nod, casting her gaze on the boys. "If you gentlemen could excuse us for a few minutes?" Atlanta wasn't one for "girl talks" but Theresa obviously had anger issues with her cousin and ex-boyfriend. It would be a whole less complicated to get the story without the boys there.

"What?" Archie helped Jay to his feet, as their leader didn't quite understand what she was asking. Well, it was more like not comprehending _what_ she was asking.

"She means scram, dude. Come on, I need more food."

"W-wait a second!" They helped him away, Neil ranting about pretty girls and their flaws, luring him in like that and pretending to be interested. Atlanta looked back at Theresa, who had risen her head and was looking at her with bleary eyes.

"No crying, get it? Start and I'm out. Now, spill."

* * *

"Wow." Atlanta was stunned. She knew girls were mean, but, your own cousin? That's harsh. "Well, I don't think Jay's going anywhere, just between you and me." Theresa's eyes narrowed and Atlanta felt a possessive declaration coming on.

"No. He's not."

Figures.

* * *

Jay was caught off guard when arms wrapped around him as he was sitting on the retaining wall of the school. "Theresa?"

"Mm, guess again, Sweetheart." He looked at Stephanie smiling at him. "Aren't you happy to see me, Jay?" She pouted as Jay gently pulled her arms from around his neck.

"Stephanie, I'm not sure what's going on between you and Theresa, but I'd prefer if you didn't drag me into it." Theresa's powers had only grown from their battles with Cronus and the last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end of those hits she dished out. "I'm flattered, but you have a boyfriend and I'm with your cousin." She didn't look cute anymore and her face was impossibly blank as she listened to him.

"You're with Terry."

"Yes." She rolled her eyes, settling beside him and crossing her legs. "Is there… something I can help you with?"

"You're dating Terry." Jay was wondering where she was going with this.

"Yes?" Her eyes shifted, looking at him from the side.

"You hesitated. Said it as if you were asking a question. You sure you _really_ wanna be with her?" She faced him fully, bracing her hands on the stone wall and leaning in close, giving him a soft smile. "There is always… me." He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, not quite sure what he wanted to say or how to word it once he decided. "Oh~?" He looked away from her. "Mm. Jay." He looked back at her and she reached a hand up, caressing his cheek, still smiling that soft smile. "Who do you really want?" He went to pull away when she leaned in, kissing him, her hand going to the back of his head, pulling him closer. He blinked, noting her eyes were closed as she kissed him.

Leaning against the wall of the school, Theo turned his head away, not having the stomach to watch his girlfriend make-out with another guy.

Just exiting the school, Archie stopped midstep, throwing out an arm to halt Neil and Herry, staring at the sight before him. "Yo, dude, what's—" Archie pointed and Herry looked. "Ohhh… Yeah, that's not good."Neil slammed his hand to his forehead, cursing their leader for falling prey to a pretty blonde.

"S-Stephanie!" Jay pulled away, staring at her in something akin to horror.

"What? Didn't you like it?" Jay wasn't sure how to answer that either.

"I'm going out with Theresa! You can't just—Why did you—" He took deep breaths in and out as she crossed her legs once more, watching him curiously, almost like she was studying his reactions. "Look, Stephanie. You seem like a nice—_very nice_—girl, but I'm dating Theresa. I love her. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way you do." She was silent as she watched him, a hand propping up her chin. Jay sat there, restraining himself from fidgeting and making himself look completely calm while inside he felt like jumping off a cliff.

"You love her." Something sparked behind her eyes and Jay nodded without hesitation.

"Yes." She let her eyes lower a bit as she looked down at the concrete a few feet below them.

"You know… I thought you'd be like all the other guys she's dated. Dating her because she's pretty, but dropping her the minute they meet me and I show any interest in them." Jay's brow furrowed as she smiled sadly. "They all left her… I think she's gotten every excuse. It hurt her a lot in the beginning, but then she just kinda expected it after awhile. She thought something was wrong with her. I'd meet her latest one pretty soon and they'd leave her. That's when she started hating me." Jay saw tears and he wondered if he should try to comfort her. But how do you help someone whose own family hated them? "I knew they would, too. That's why I tried all of them."

"'Tried'? What does that mean?" She shook her head, wiping at her eyes.

"I thought Ethan would stick with her. I thought he really did like her. Almost a year they were dating, longest one yet. I'd met him earlier on and he barely paid any attention to me. I was so happy she finally found someone. But…" She let out a heavy sigh and he patted her shoulder hesitantly. "A ruse. He met up with me, told me if I was serious, he'd take me instead of Terry. I said yeah. Made plans with Terry and called Ethan. Had him come before. That's when she caught us kissing." She looked up at him and he realized the pain she had subjected herself to, all for Theresa. "We've seen each other like twice since, Christmas and Thanksgiving."

"Stephanie, if you were just trying to help, you should—"

"No. I want her to think I stole them all away. They didn't deserve her and I want her to think it was all me, not her. You…" She smiled. "I like you Jay. Make her happy."

"I couldn't dream of anything else." She laughed, hopping down from the retaining wall. "Wait, Stephanie, are you sure? She's family… She's your cousin."

"You're sweet. No, I don't want her to know. You passed my test, Jay. The first ever. Congratulations." She walked up the stairs and Jay turned, seeing his friends standing there, openmouthed. He raised a brow and she sidled closer to them. "Hey, not a word to Terry, okay?" She tilted her head to the side, giving them a cute smile. "Just between us, okay?" They nodded slowly and she gave them her first sincere smile. "Thanks." She looked to the shadows where Theo stood, his head bowed and eyes closed. Her smile fell as she walked toward him, moving close and taking his hands in her smaller ones. He raised his head, gazing down at her blankly. "Theo."

"Steph." She offered him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that. You could have left anytime." He shrugged, looking away bitterly.

"Anything for family, right?" She shook her head, hugging him tightly, burying her face in his shirt. A moment and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. "No, I know. It was for your cousin." He pulled her away from him, leaning down and resting his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a smile, brushing away the tears in her eyes. "Hey, I know you didn't mean it." She moved forward, taking his face in her hands and kissing him like her life depended on it, tears still falling as he pulled her close once more. "Come on. I'll take you home." She held tight to his torso and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, walking her back down the stairs and down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Bummer we couldn't spend more time together." Stephanie smiled at her cousin. Theresa offered a brief smile.

"Yeah, too bad you're going back to your old school." Inside, she was having a little victory dance. Stephanie's eyes shifted around the little group of Theresa's friends. Her smile grew upon locking eyes with Archie, Herry, and Neil. They all looked away quickly, their cheeks reddening. Atlanta's eyes narrowed on the blonde. Odie watched his friends curiously, wondering why they were acting so strange.

"Yeah… Too bad. Well. I'll leave you to your friends, Terry. Call sometime, okay? I do miss you." Theresa blinked, then nodded slowly.

"S-sure…" Jay smiled at Stephanie. "I'll see you in a bit, Steph."

"Bye-bye, Terry. Hey, Jay? A moment?" Jay moved forward as Theresa's eyes immediately narrowed. Archie, Neil and Herry kept their eyes averted, not wanting a replay of yesterday. Stephanie stepped back. "Take care of her. If you don't…" Stephanie's face darkened considerably. "I'll rip your heart out and feed it to the crows." Jay held up his hands in surrender.

"Consider it done. Is Theo here?"

"Present, Lover-boy." Stephanie smiled up at her boyfriend, her hand finding his and holding tight to it. He returned her smile briefly before letting it fade, looking evenly at Jay. Jay reached out a hand.

"No hard feelings?" Theo raised a brow, looking down once more at Stephanie. She nodded encouragingly and let go of his hand. He looked back at Jay silently.

"Why not." They shook hands and the three eye witnesses let out a collective breath. Theo leaned in close. "Ever come after my girl and I'll pound you into the street."

"I don't think that'll ever happen." Theo looked over at Theresa, who was watching them cautiously. Theo let go and took up Stephanie's hand again. "Be seeing you." Jay waved as they left, Stephanie leaning her head against Theo's shoulder. "You know, Theresa?"

"What, Jay?" Jay crossed his arms, watching as they exited through the doors. She joined him, looking at her cousin leave without causing problems for once.

"I don't think she's all that bad." Theresa shrugged.

"No. I don't think she is."

* * *

Let me just say this.

DAAAAAAAAAW! HOW CUTE~!

I'm aware I totally wrote this, but I just think it's so cute~! Kinda like how protective Kevin is of Gwen in Ben 10~ And yes. I watch that. It's awesome.

And of-course, I had to end this on a happy note, because that's just how I roll.

Ah, as for why it's called 'Twisted Sister' when they are, in-fact, cousins... It just sounds better. I mean, 'Twisted Cousin'? AndIi couldn't come up with anything better...

Thank you so much for reading~!


End file.
